Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2
| image = File:Slicks_Kitchen_2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Jay Gold and Plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 10.01.14 | winningfaction = Cheese | roster = #, player #Alexeyy86 #Barcallica #Marq #ThePiOverlord111 #GMaster479 #mew #Vommack #Boquise #Auramyna #coolkid #dee #dd515087 #Nana7 #(L) #Slick #CommonMan | first = Alexeyy | last = Aura, Coolkid, CommonMan | mvp = CoolKid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Jay Gold based on own idea as a sequel to Slick's Kitchen Mafia It was co-hosted by Plasmid It began on October 1, 2014 and ended in a Cheese win in D9 (October 19). Game Mechanics Rules NOTE: This is a 16 player game where up to 4 factions can be formed. ALL PLAYERS WILL START OUT WITHOUT HAVING BTSC. Everyone on every night phase of the game can submit a Faction ID Recruit to see if they have found one of their faction mates. Once someone is successful, a BTSC will be formed and given to those whom have found one another. For example, say if Krystal and I are both fish, and I go to FID Recruit her as fish and she attempts to FID Recruit someone that's a meat...her FID Recruit would fail but mine would succeed, putting us into BTSC together. IF MORE THAN 1 FID IS CORRECT FOR A CERTAIN FOODIE FACTION ON A GIVEN NIGHT, IT DOES NOT MATTER, ALL WILL JOIN PROPER BTSC ANOTHER NOTE: FID Recruit attempts CAN be blocked. You will only receive a PM about the result of your FID Recruit Attempt if the FID Recruit is SUCCESSFUL or if you are the player that the FID Recruit Attempt was attempted successfully on. If you are ever in one of those two positions on any night phase in this game, I will PM you alerting you at the beginning of the day phase that you will be gaining BTSC. Plasmid will then grant you access to your foodie group's BTSC either at the beginning or near to the beginning of the following day phase. Order of Powers: Block > Save > Kill The vote manips are day phase only. They cannot be blocked. But all players who are blocked are informed via PM, including vote manips. Role Description MEATS #Venison Tenderloin - Kill #Filet Mignon - Save #Flank Steak - Block #Baby Back Ribs - Self Vote Manip (0x-2x) FISH #Squid - Kill #Salmon - Save #Trout - Block #Lake Perch - Self Vote Manip (0x-2x) CHEESES #Swiss Cheese - Kill #Gruyere Cheese - Save #Bleu Cheese - Block #Yellow American Cheese - Self Vote Manip (0x-2x) VEGGIES #Hen Of The Woods Mushrooms - Kill #Cherry Tomatoes - Save #Bok Choy - Block #Asparagus Spears - Self Vote Manip (0x-2x) Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Barc - Bleu Cheese *Vommack - Swiss Cheese *Auramyna - Gruyere Cheese *coolkid - Yellow American Cheese Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 N9 D9 End of Game Roster #Alexeyy - Squid - lynched D1 #Barc - Bleu Cheese - killed N3 by Venison Tenderloin and Swiss Cheese #Marq - Asparagus Spears - lynched D9 #ThePiOverlord111 - Trout - killed N5 by Swiss Cheese #GMaster479 - Cherry Tomatoes - lynched D8 #mew - Lake Perch - lynched D3 #Vommack - Swiss Cheese - lynched D7 #Boquise - Hen Of The Woods Mushrooms - killed N2 by Venison Tenderloin #Auramyna - Gruyere Cheese #coolkid - Yellow American Cheese #dee - Bok Choy - lynched D5 #dd515087 - Filet Mignon - lynched D6 #Nana7 - Baby Back Ribs - lynched D2 #(L) - Flank Steak - lynched D4 #Slick - Venison Tenderloin - killed N7 by Swiss Cheese #CommonMan - Salmon - Killed at end Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games Category:HybridGames